No Juegues Conmigo
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Demostrarte de lo que soy capaz si me provocas, se volverá solo un aviso. Pero que tiene la posibilidad de transformarse en realidad, depende todo de ti.


********No juegues conmigo********

_**(**__Demostrarte de lo que soy capaz si me provocas, se volverá solo un aviso. Pero que tiene la posibilidad de transformase en realidad depende todo de ti.__**)**_

********No juegues conmigo********

**Aviso, Anuncio, Advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, sino que les pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Esta historia se desarrolla en la época colonial ficticia.

Hola a todos — Saluda cordialmente — Me presento, soy Doble Whammy, nueva por este fandom. Hace un par de días recordé esta serie que siempre me había gustado en mi niñez y entonces con un poco de imaginación les traje esto a ustedes queridos lectores. Espero que les guste este pequeño esfuerzo. He escrito mayormente Fic's en el fandom de Happy Tree Friends pero esta vez me cruce por estos prados.

Bien sin más vueltas ni preámbulos por mi parte, el fic… (Nos leemos abajo)

********No juegues conmigo********

"_No hay nada_

_A excepción de tu respiración agolpada en mi cabeza_

_Sigues mintiéndome… ¡Despierta!_

_A la vez que resisto esta onda que marea_

_Estas cubierto por ese manto de aire… ¡Apestas!_

_No me dejas una oportunidad para escapar_

_Solo estas allí viéndome…_

_En el camino que debo de caminar"_

"_DW"_

********No juegues conmigo********

Otro día más que caluroso y aburrido. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, llevábamos horas caminando por los prados en búsqueda de una maldita y simple aldea. Parecieran que ya no había más por el camino.

Bankotsu estaba decidido en llegar al poblado más cercano lo más pronto posible antes de aquellos soldados, sirvientes de los enemigos del tonto feudal que nos contrato por esta vez.

Debíamos de aceptar que el camino tenía vista de ser interminable.

Como siempre yo iba en medio del grupo, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu a un lado, Kyokotsu y Mukotsu detrás de mí y el líder con el espadachín Jakotsu delante. Bankotsu tenía demasiada prisa. Esto nos había ocurrido por confiarnos tanto en el ultimo poblado que nos hospedamos y por demás destruimos, creyendo ciegamente que el destino yacía muy cerca de nosotros.

Una gran estupidez.

Llevábamos solo un día de retraso pero eso era más que suficiente como para preocuparnos de que el trabajo podría salirnos mal y la paga, por demás buena se nos escaparía de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin duda estábamos en un riesgo de quedarnos completamente sin nada, aunque siempre quedaba la opción de saquear todo lo que viéramos en camino.,

De pronto frenamos.

Gracias al cielo que eso se hizo, aunque no tenía problemas de seguir caminando por un tiempo más, el grande de Kyokotsu y aquel petiso toxico estabas ya casi desmayándose en el camino. Yo no me atrevería a llevarlos, tienen piernas y al igual que ellos, también estoy cansado.

— Descansáremos aquí un tiempo, aprovechen muchachos para retomar fuerzas — Mencionó con un tono muy autoritario nuestro líder.

Solo asentimos ante la situación y dejándose caer a un lado del camino, todos a excepción de los superiores y yo, ya yacían casi derrotados en el suelo. Con los parpados caídos sobre los ojos. Sin duda tenían sueño.

Yo en cambio decidí avanzar un poco más por aquel campo en búsqueda de un lugar para reposar mejor. Mi cuerpo me pedía desesperado que tocara el suelo, pero una que fuera suave, y como debe de ser. Busque entre aquel gran lugar una zona perfecta para dejarme caer.

Un sector de hierbas que se me hicieron por demás conocidas me llamó la atención y finalice por dejarme caer allí. No estaba muy lejos del grupo y ellos sabían más que nadie que siempre era de alejarme de los demás solo por un momento. Necesitaba estar solo, pero como siempre el destino te juega bromas y molesta.

Y más que todo, te fastidia.

Cuando apenas recosté mi cintura en aquel tedioso lugar, no pude evitar volver a sentarme y observar a una figura por demás familiar acercarse a donde yacía yo. Inmediatamente y por total inercia arranque unas hierbas que estaban a un lado de mí y los observe detenidamente.

Eran esas cosas especiales para los dolores de estomago. El doctorcito siempre los tomaba y yo involuntariamente lo hice.

Otra vez.

— Al parecer también conoce esas hierbas señor — Mencionó una voz por demás conocida para mí, no pude evitar suspirar del disgusto y la molestia.

¿Por qué cada vez que estaba solo y encontraba el momento exacto para descansar este hombre debía de aparecer?

— Tú de nuevo — Simplemente masculle sin intensiones de iniciar una conversación pero aquel doctor me oyó con facilidad.

— Disculpé ¿Acaso nos conocemos? — Me cuestionó.

Debí de haberme callado en ese instante pero no podía evitar sentir esas ganas tan grandes de torturar al papanatas del doctorcito cada vez que me era posible. Así que simplemente comencé a jugar.

— Claro, ¿Qué no me recuerdas? Soy tu hermano — Mentí mientras le sonreía de las peores formas que podía, mostrando mi más sincero y apreciable desprecio.

— No tengo hermano — Me contestó de manera automática.

¿Entonces que soy yo?

— Si los tienes, ¿Ya comenzaste a perder la memoria hermano?, Veras para que lo compruebes, te llamas Suikotsu — Acoté de forma inmediata.

El doctorcito simplemente me sonrió de manera por demás agradable. Como deteste este gesto con desprecio pero no podía matarlo. Más ya lo he intentado y jamás lo he logrado.

— Pareciera — Dijo secamente mientras se acercaba aun más a mí para tomar las hierbas que yacían al lado mío.

— Claro que si, eres doctor y reconoces más que nadie las hierbas que se deben de seleccionar para poder hacer esas infusiones — Agregue sonando lo más convincente que podía.

Aquel maldito ser simplemente volvió a sonreírme de manera más cálida que la anterior vez.

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que podía aguantar tanta rabia y deseos de ahorcar a una persona que tenía tan cerca y aun más sabiendo que este era ese estúpido doctor. Lo detesto profundamente.

— Sabes mucho de mí — Suspiro mientras se recostaba a mi lado. La canasta que llevaba detrás suyo utilizado para cargar esos pastos como acostumbraba lo dejo reposar a un costado de él. Sin ninguna delicadeza simplemente lo tiro. — Así que mi hermano — Agregó con un tono pensativo mientras observaba al cielo.

Yo simplemente lo observe y realice luego el mismo gesto observando como aquellas nubes que tiempo atrás no había comenzaba a poblar el cielo lentamente. Una sonrisa dibuje en mi rostro.

— Si, al parecer tu memoria sigue siendo mala — Bromee mientras me tiraba al suelo bruscamente para dejar que mis vista se perdiera en aquel frio cielo. Lentamente note que aquel celeste comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

¿Rápidamente ya se estaba siendo de noche?

Una fría brisa peino mi cabellera revoltosa. Parecía que un hielo se pasaba de camino por mi piel por aquellos instantes.

— Oye — Masculló el doctor — Suikotsu — Agregó, rápidamente no pude evitar mirarlo con un gesto de impresión sin saber que decir — Ese es tu nombre ¿No?... ¿Hermano? — Debía de aceptar que el tono de voz por demás fría y gruesa me dejo sin habla. Poso su mirar justo a mi rostro, esos odiosos ojos no paraban de observarme.

Rápidamente me senté.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Mascullé instintivamente, el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro y nosotros allí mirándonos a los ojos.

— Como no recordar a mi hermano, ¿No crees? Doctor — Mencionó de manera frívola, yo simplemente exprese mi descontento por sus palabras completamente fuera de lugar.

— ¡Yo no soy doctor! — Exalte furioso, él simplemente rio.

— Tú eres ese fastidioso doctor que siempre molesta a mí y los muchachos — Dijo con seriedad, lentamente su cabellera se desataba para caer el flequillo con simpleza delante de sus ojos. No había usado sus manos para desenredar aquel nudo.

— ¡Espera! — Grite mientras me erguía para hacerle frente empuñando mis garras — ¡Yo no soy un doctor!, ¡Soy Suikotsu uno de los Siete Guerreros! Así que no te confundas — Exploté casi en gritos, ese ser simplemente se rio.

— Mis hermanos no piensan lo mismo — Comentó señalando detrás de mí. Rápidamente gire para saber que era aquello que apuntaba y ver a todos mis camaradas detrás, apuntándome con sus armas. Ello me produjo pavor.

— ¡Que hacen! — Les grite, ellos parecían no oír — ¡Soy yo hermanos!, ¡No se dejen engañar por el doctorcito!, soy el verdadero Suikotsu — Exalte paranoico pero aun así sus miradas parecían frías, no como la de costumbre.

Jakotsu comenzó a relamerse los labios, siempre odie que me mirase a veces así y Bankotsu enfundo su Banryuu apuntándome de manera seria. Tenían la apariencia de ser dominados por algo. La expresión frígida de sus rostros me lo confirmaba demasiado además de su forma de actuar.

Supuse inmediatamente que ese doctor estaba haciendo algo.

— ¿Qué pasa doctorcito? — Me cuestionó ese desgraciado detrás de mí. Velozmente empuñe mis puños con la sola idea de producir un ataque certero pero al darme simplemente la vuelta y atacar con uno de mis mejores zarpazos este sujeto no estaba.

Más simplemente el campo vacio. El cielo se había tornado completamente oscuro, rayos surcaban los cielos y un aire congelado recorría mi espalda. En cualquier momento la lluvia caería sobre nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Deseas huir nuevamente? — Volvió a hablarme esa maldita voz.

Retomando mi postura, observando al frente, vi que ese maldito doctor estaba entre los chicos, con una media sonrisa a diferencia de los demás con aquel gesto serio.

Puedo asegurar que temí por mi vida.

Di un paso hacia atrás al ver la escena delante de mis ojos. Ese maldito Suikotsu les estaba haciendo algo y yo sin el poder necesario de traerles la razón. Mis garras al lado del las armas de mis superiores son simplemente metal oxidable.

— ¡No sé dan cuenta la diferencia! — Les grite casi de forma colérica, no dijeron nada — ¡Miren nuestros rostros! ¡Son distintos! — Exalte. Ellos siguieron inmóviles, ni se inmutaban. Mis palabras ingresaban rápido por sus oídos para escapar por el otro.

— Ellos saben la diferencia doctorcito — Explicó aquel hombre, ese maldito bastardo. No sabía cómo accionar a esto. Si los atacaba de seguro moriría, lo mismo si simplemente me atrevía a huir. Estaba completamente acorralado — Suikotsu eres muy molesto — Mencionó aquel hombre de repente detrás mío.

Automáticamente gire ante la impresión y recibí un golpe en puño, justamente en medio de mi rostro.

El dolor no era importante pero la fuerza había sido suficiente como para lanzarme lejos de donde estaba. Instintivamente me pare casi desesperado sobándome el rostro. Exactamente en medio de la nariz. No había sangrado ni nada por el estilo. Solo un simple golpe.

— ¡Como te atreves! — Exalte en furia, mis hermanos se pusieron a mi alrededor. Aquel maldito doctorcito se puso al frente con una maldita sonrisa fría, pero alegre. ¡Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo! — ¿Qué les hiciste? — Le cuestioné al desgraciado.

Este simplemente volvió a reír de manera soberbia.

— Nada, ya saben quién es la basura aquí — Me mencionó con seriedad — Suikotsu nos has estado molestando demasiado, además de que te formaste un peso para nosotros. Es momento de que dejes de ser un estorbo — Se acerco hasta quedarse justamente delante de mis ojos. Intente dañarlo, pero… mis zarpazos traspasaron su cuerpo ¿Qué diantres estaba ocurriendo? — No, no, no. Eso no se hace — Mencionó.

Nuevamente me dio un golpe en el pecho tirándome lejos pero aterrizando en algo medianamente blando. Kyokotsu me sostuvo entre sus brazos con facilidad. No podía mover ni mis garras. Estaba completamente sujetado sin posibilidad de escapar.

— ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame Kyokotsu! ¿Acaso eres un idiota? ¡Soy tu hermano! — Le exprese desesperado al idiota del grandote, más este no me escuchaba.

Todos los demás muchachos me rodearon.

— Es hora de deshacernos de este doctorcito — Mencionó aquel idiota, los demás le estaban haciendo caso, ¡Como si fuese el mismísimo Bankotsu dando órdenes! No podía creer lo que veía con mis propios ojos.

— Seria mejor que tú le des el golpe de gracia Suikotsu — Dijo Jakotsu entrometiéndose como siempre en lo que no le importaba. El maldito desgraciado sonrió por aquellas palabras.

¡Cuando no Jakotsu metiéndome en problemas!

Cuando ese doctorcito se puso delante de mí nuevamente, su vestimenta, ¡Esos harapos que siempre llevaba no eran los mismos! Estaba utilizando mi armadura, ¡La que yo mismo me hice! ¡La que recibió sangre de varios aldeanos! La que me protegió de un montón de episodios. Pero lo peor de todo es que ese desgraciado: también llevaba en sus manos mis garras.

¡Tenía lo que tanto tiempo me costó crear, en sus mediocres manos! En su puro control. ¿Cómo me despojo de mis cosas? No podía creer lo que ocurría y mucho menos cuando note que tenía la mismísima ropa de ese imbécil. El pelo me comenzó a tapar los ojos hasta que pude sacarlos de mi vista después de ladear un poco.

¡Todo estaba al revés a pesar de una maldita cosa! Solo era aquella lo que nos hacían tan diferentes ¡Pero que mis hermanos no podían ver! Mi rostro seguía igual, lo sabía porque ese doctorcito tenía el gesto de buen samaritano como siempre. Esos rasgos suaves, ¡No los míos!

¿Cómo no podían notar la diferencia?, ¿Eran tan idiotas?

Suikotsu comenzó a acercarse más a mí, esperen un momento, ¿Suikotsu dije?, ¡Yo soy el verdadero Suikotsu y no ese desgraciado! Ya comenzaba a nombrar al doctor como si fuese el real entre los dos.

¡Yo soy el yo supremo entre nosotros! ¡De la maldad, destrucción y odio! ¡Yo inicie mi vocación como asesino!, ¡Matar a todos sin importar quien se cruzase en mi camino! No aquel engendro, ¡No!

Levante la voz.

— ¡No se dan cuenta que yo soy el verdadero!, ¡Miren nuestro rostros! — Insistí. Simplemente en vano. Ya tenía al doctorcito en frente de mi cuerpo.

— Ellos jamás lo notaran — Mencionó en mi oído una vez que el maldito ogro me bajara a su altura — Ya dejaras de jugar conmigo — Agregó mientras mi gesto serio quedaba en una de impresión al por mayor — Esto es por todo lo que me has hecho — Susurró a la vez que clavaba en mi pecho aquellas garras con energía y determinación. Como si lo estuviese haciendo yo mismo en vez de él — No soy un juego — Agregó.

La sangre de mi interior caía lentamente al suelo pasando antes por las hierbas que yacían debajo de nosotros. Una sonrisa se formo en su mediocre rostro.

— Pero… — Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que volviera a realizar el mismo acto pero en el estomago. No tenía ninguna defensa, y no podía evitar oír la voz de mis colegas reír de forma tétrica.

Todo ocurría frente a mis ojos. Por demás cansados y asustados. ¿Estaba perdiendo esta batalla? No podía si quiera poner mi mente en marcha, el dolor en mi cuerpo me dejaba varias cosas en claro. Todo esto estaba ocurriendo delante en verdad. Más solo podía resistir hasta que los zopencos de mis hermanos se dieran cuenta lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos.

¡¿Más impertinentes no podían ser?!

Comencé a respirar agitado. Lentamente el doctorcito se alejo un poco. Solo un maldito pasó pero podía darme cuenta lo que iba a hacer: el estúpido y a la vez vendito golpe de gracia.

— Con esto sabrás que… — Antes de que llevara a cabo sus últimas palabras una gran lluvia comenzó a caer encima de nosotros —… Conmigo no se juega — Sentenció. Lo último que sé y sentí fue como aquellas garras iban directo a mi rostro acompañado de los gritos de alegría de mis hermanos.

Esas risas incontenidas, bochornosas, malditas. Estaban dando mi fin y felices de ello se pusieron. Todo se había vuelto oscuro de un momento al otro. El silencio acoplo mis oídos antes de reconocer las agudas risas de aquel doctor. Estaba disfrutando tanto esto, ¡Ese desgraciado reía y festejaba su maldito triunfo!

Un grito ensordecedor me saco de aquel trance.

Casi colérico me senté desesperado mientras que por inercia estiraba el brazo derecho hacia un lado. La zona donde el sonido había venido tan colérico. Mi voz puedo apostar con facilidad que realizo un eco agudo en todo el valle o la zona, ¿Quién sabe? Solo faltaba que los cuervos cruzaran los cielos.

Levante los parpados para ver lo que ocurría. Odiaba la oscuridad en ese maldito momento cuando antes me era lo más grato. Bankotsu sostenía mi brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Casi lo mato con mis garras, estaban muy cerca de su cuello.

Había sido la muerte accidental más perfecta según mi opinión.

— Diablos, ¿Qué te paso? — Mencionó mi líder viéndome dudoso — ¿Pesadillas otra vez? estábamos buscándote con el equipo hace tiempo. Como siempre te alejas de nosotros para dormir — Agregó mientras me soltaba y reía — Si no fueran porque hablas dormido y además gritas, jamás te hubiese encontrando entre todas estas altas hierbas — Mencionó a la vez que me ayudaba a pararme.

Todo me era confuso

— ¿Un sueño? — Masculle pero mi hermano me oyó con suma facilidad. Además de inteligente, eso quiero creer, chismoso.

— Si, eso o una pesadilla. Al menos que estuvieran hablando otra vez solo con los ojos cerrados — Mencionó con la paz del mundo. Ya con esto tenía más que sabido que estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas, aunque era algo que raramente me daba cuenta que lo hacía. — Vámonos que de seguro los muchachos te siguen buscando. Hay que avisarles que ya te encontré — Dijo mientras daba avance. Yo lo seguí detrás.

— Si — Simplemente mencione.

Dudoso volví a mirar hacia atrás y en verdad era así. Todo un mediocre sueño. El día más que horrorosamente soportable con el cielo patéticamente azul. Aquel medico no estaba alrededor, pero no podía evitar seguir mirando. Buscando indicios de ese desgraciado.

Más no había nada.

— Apúrate Suikotsu — Mencionó Bankotsu a la vez que apuraba el paso. No me quedo más que simplemente seguirlo, no obstante di un último vistazo y allí estaba el desgraciado. Vestido igual que yo, con todo y shuko. Estas estaban manchadas de sangre

No la mía supuse, ya que estaba sano.

Su sonrisa me dio más que pavor y pánico. Simplemente me señalo con aquella amada arma mientras reía agudamente. Con su mano derecha poso el filo del metal en su cuello. El mensaje me había sido muy claro y ahí en menos de un instante desapareció nuevamente.

Como si se lo tragara la tierra.

Suspire aliviado y aumente el ritmo para encontrar al grupo. Ese maldito desgraciado estaba rondando cerca y no podía permitirme estar con la guardia baja. Y mucho menos solo en ese momento.

— "Advertido" — Escuche detrás de mi oreja. Rápido di vuelta y todo estaba en paz. No vi a ese maniático del doctor ¿Qué eran estos juegos?

— Apúrate Suikotsu o te dejare — Mencionó llamándome mi distraída atención el líder, no podía hacerle esperar. Más solo podía apresurarme a llegar a donde estaban ellos. No me dejaría carcomer por algo inexistente. ¡El miedo no existe!

Una vez que dimos marcha con el grupo volví a ver hacia atrás y allí estaba otra vez el doctor. Con esa mirada, y mi vestimenta amenazándome. No sé como logro tanto, pero al parecer estaba dándome el mensaje otra vez si no entendía. Me había demostrado un poco de su fuerza pero para mí no era suficiente. Con ello no me iba a vencer.

— No juegues conmigo doctorcito — Masculle antes de seguir paso. Lo único que puedo decir es lo último que oí de ese bastardo: _"Eso veremos"_.

Una corriente helada recorrió mi espalda en ese mismísimo instante. Y todo se volvió negro. Risas, en ecos. Repitiéndose sin cesar agolpaban mis oídos. No sé si en verdad caí, pero deje de respirar. Sentía que mi cuello se habría lentamente. Y que los muchachos gritaban una y otra vez: _"¡Detente Suikotsu!, ¡Detente!"_

********No juegues conmigo********

**Nota de la Autora: **¿Qué les pareció queridos lectores? La escena final queda a opinión de cada uno. ¿Murió o no el personaje en esta historia? De ello la imaginación se encarga. Bien aquí dejo mi pedacito de cooperación para el fandom, y FanFiction también como siempre intento. Si desean que forme una historia por aquí solo díganme. Así de fácil y sencillo. Pero lo importante para mi es: ¿Les gusto? Su opinión hace que mejore como escritora queridos lectores, así que espero sus reviews con ansias.

¡Gracias por pasar y leer! En prestar un trozo de su tiempo para esto. ¡De dejar un Review o de simplemente haber leído! — Con una caja entre manos — ¡Chocolates y dulces para todos! — Sonríe — Hasta otro nuevo Fic jóvenes.

Claro esta, que si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
